Midorikawa Ryuuji
|-|Gemini Storm = |-|Inazuma Japan = Summary Midorikawa Ryuuji, or Jordan Greenway, is a character in Inazuma Eleven, who first appeared in the second season/game. He was the captain of Aliea Academy’s Gemini Storm team, and was later chosen as a Midfielder of the Inazuma Japan team, as a representative of Japan in the FFI tournament, though only playing within the preliminaries due to an injury. Like all of the members of Aliea, Midorikawa grew up in Ohisama En, an orphanage, to which he was used by Kira Seijirou to carry out Project: Genesis using the power of the Aliea Rock that crashed into Mt. Fuji. Saginuma was enhanced by the power of the rock’s energy and put as captain to the Aliea team Gemini Storm, where he was then used as practise against the members of Genesis, Prominence and Diamond Dust, in order to strengthen them enough to attain superhuman abilities and characteristics without the need of the rock. He was apart of the weakest Aliea team that Raimon had fought first, under the alias of ‘Reize’, straight after their win against Zeus Jr, to which Gemini had already destroyed the Raimon Jr High school after beating the original Raimon 11. Raimon were unable to protect Umbrella Jr. High and were easily beaten by Gemini with a 20-0 score. Their rematch was no better with a score of 32-0, in which Fubuki Shirou was sought out in order to improve the team as a whole. With vast speed training, Gemini were eventually defeated, until they were immediately ejected by the stronger team Epsilon led by Saginuma Osamu, and held back at Aliea HQ. After Aliea’s defeat, Midorikawa was chosen as a candidate for the Inazuma Japan team, clearing up the whole Reize act and revealing to be genuinely friendly. He was chosen for the Japan team, however throughout the preliminaries, was constantly doubting his ability on whether or not he could keep up with his teammates, even after extra training. It was then that his friend Kiyama Hiroto, had tried to reassure him and help him get better in order to make sure he stays on the team. During the preliminary finals, Midorikawa had been able to learn his new hissatsu Lightning Sprint (Astro Gate in the game), that allowed him to become a key player, though he retained a leg injury which forced him off the team for when they enter the main tournament. He promised to keep training with Saginuma during the finals and cheer on the team from Japan. Midorikawa's 'alien' personality, Reize, is proud and prefers to refer to others as a lower standard, usually disregarding the others. His natural personality, on the other hand, is bright, cheerful and hardworking as shown as when he really desired to become stronger to help the team. He later claims that it took him a while to develop a convincing 'alien' character which appears to be the complete opposite of his natural personality. Despite this, he is shown to enjoy referencing and dictating famous quotes and proverbs in both personalities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely higher | Unknown, at least High 7-C, most likely higher Name: Midorikawa Ryuuji, Reize (Aliea Alias), Jordan Greenway (English dub), Janus (English Aliea Alias) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: Mid teens, mid twenties in Go! Classification: Midfielder, No.10 and Captain of Gemini Storm, No.13 of Inazuma Japan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer player, Energy Projection, Warp Creation, Minor Black Hole Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Earth Manipulation. Teleportation, Portal Creation and BFR (with Aliea ball) | Statistics Amplification, Possible Resistance to Time Stop (via speed scaling) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level, most likely higher (Though part of the weakest team in Aliea Academy, still vastly superior to the likes of Zeus Jr, whose captain could create this much power, Was able to casually destroy whole middle schools with just a single kick, His Astro Break shot easily bust through Endou’s Majin the Hand, Touko’s The Tower and Kabeyama’s The Wall, as well as have enough power to rip through the goal net, knocked out Endou in one casual shot, whois known to be able to take many strong attacks head on without giving up) | Unknown, at least Large Town level, most likely higher (Much stronger than before, to the point he could gain the strength he previously had with the Aliea rock naturally, and qualify for Inazuma Japan, able to score against Endou) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Able to completely blitz Raimon, as well as Endou and Gouenji. Scored a goal within a split second from halfway across the pitch casually) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than Dark Emperor Kazemaru, His Lightning Sprint move allows him to sprint past opponents in a flash of lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to casually play with the Aliea ball, which was too heavy for Endou to lift properly, let alone kick) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher | Unknown, at least Large Town Class, most likely higher Durability: At least Large Town level (Easily blocked Someoka’s Dragon Crash with a gentle tap, Stronger than Afuro Terumi at the time), most likely higher | At least Large Town level (Superior than before and comparable to most of the current Inazuma Japan players), most likely higher Stamina: High Range: Average human melee, Several hundred metres with Soccer kicks Standard Equipment: Aliea Ball Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Overconfident as Reize unless knowing his superiors | Lack of self-confidence and fears not being able to keep up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu: *'Astro Break:' Midorikawa’s signature shoot hissatsu, in which he spins the ball with his foot fast enough to create a small pseudo-black hole that increases in size and is then shot into the goal. This move was strong enough to effortlessly break through Endou’s Majin the Hand, as well as later score past him during Season 3. **'Astro Break V2:' An improved version of the original Astro Break, boasting higher power and speed. *'Astro Gate:' An evolved technique from Astro Break, where Midorikawa jumps into the air and spins the ball fast enough to create a large pseudo-black hole that demolishes its path. It was game exclusive, and able to score against Fire Dragon *'Warp Drive:' An offensive hissatsu, where Midorikawa opens a warp across a short distance, to effectively get past opponents. *'Lightning Accel:' An offensive hissatsu, in which Midorikawa accelerates his speed fast enough to create a quick lightning flash that blinds whoever he passes. This move was able to easily get passed the defence of Fire Dragon. Combination Hissatsu: *'Universe Blast:' A combination shot hissatsu performed with his Gemini Storm teammate Diam, where they both kick the ball into the air with enough power to rip a hole in the fabric of space, and then kick the ball through it to create a powerful shot. This was seen as Gemini Storm’s strongest move, and required both The Tower and The Wall to weaken it enough for Majin the Hand to stop it. *'Gaia Break:' A combination shot hissatsu, where Midorikawa and two other teammates use their aura to raise the earth and have it surround the ball. The three then kick the ball, which breaks the coat of earth and is shot at the goal at tremendous power. Key: Aliea Arc | FFI Preliminaries Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Orphans Category:Captains Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Space Users Category:Earth Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier